1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a push-on electrical connector interface. More particularly the invention relates to a push-on coaxial connector interface for use with both modified and standard connector interfaces adapted for interconnection via a threaded coupling nut.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors used in RF applications have become standardized to allow interoperability of equipment from different manufacturers. Examples of standard connector types include: SMA, Type N, BNC and Type F (CATV) connectors. Male Type F connectors include a threaded collar which mates to threads on the female interface to retain the interconnection. Alternatively, Male Type F connectors are available with spring fingers which form an interference fit when pushed over the threaded portion of a female Type F receptacle. Type F connectors using spring fingers are of suspect reliability because the retention of the connector relies upon the interference fit between the spring fingers and the female receptacle, the form of the interference fit having been adapted in a compromise between ease of insertion and retention. The high frequency electrical characteristics of the interconnection formed with the outer conductor may be less than satisfactory because of the absence of an electrical connection at areas between each of the spring fingers.
BNC connectors include radially projecting pins on the female portion which mate with slots in a spring biased male portion outer collar when the connectors are inserted together and the outer collar rotated, allowing a quick interconnection without use of tools. However, the comparatively complex BNC connector is significantly more expensive to manufacture than Type F. Both BNC and Type F connectors are typically used in low signal level and or inexpensive consumer applications.
Standardized connectors for higher power levels, such as SMA and Type N, use a threaded outer collar in the male portion which mates with threads formed in the outer diameter of the female portion.
The threaded outer collar requires multiple turns to fully seat the interconnection, consuming time and forcing the user to use both hands and or a wrench. Where connections are frequently changed, such as at a patch panel or with testing equipment, screwing and unscrewing the threaded outer collar becomes a burden.
Competition within the electrical connector industry has focused attention upon ease of use, electrical interconnection characteristics and connector reliability. Factors of commercial success also include reduction of manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector interface that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.